Digimon: Return to Konohagure
by Zanmatou
Summary: DigimonNaruto. Daisuke has a secret that even he, himself doesn’t know, when an accident occurs that show him his powers, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

Return to Konohagure By: The Rating: PG-13 Genre: General/Action/Adventure Pairings: None (Maybe) Crossovers: Naruto/Digimon  
  
Summary: Daisuke has a secret that even he, himself doesn't know, when a man comes forth to tell him about it, everything changes, and Daisuke has to deal with the monster both inside of him and someone else, train to become an expert ninja, and try to break the news to his friends. This can't be good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, and I never will.  
  
(A/N: The Digimon side of the story takes place before meeting up with Arukenimon and Mummymon. Daisuke and friends will all be twelve except Cody and Yolei, whom will be respectively eight and thirteen. I do this so that Daisuke will be around the age when Naruot graduated from the Ninja Academy.)  
  
"Quick! Keiko!" A man beckoned to his wife. They were inside a crumbling building; the roof was coming down on them. There were too many cracks in the wall to be safe, and the whole building seemed unstable. The woman rushed forwards, cradling a little bundle of cloth in her arms. The man and the woman were both wearing traditional kimonos, and they looked to be in a terrible hurry. Another earthquake hit the building, and the woman stumbled before the man caught her in his arms, tore open the paper doors, and rushed into a dark room.  
  
This room looked a whole lot different from the rest of the house, while the rest of the rooms were in traditional Japanese style, this room looked, smelled, and felt like a cave. There was an altar in the middle, and surrounded by it were twelve sacrifices. Each one of them corresponded with the Chinese zodiac.  
  
The man quickly set the woman down, and the woman rushed forwards to the idle of the altar where a pedestal lay high. The woman settled the bundle down on top, and she stood to the right of the pedestal, weeping. The man walked to the left side, and looked at his wife.  
  
"Why do we have to do this, Akira?" The woman, Keiko, asked her husbands, she knew the answer, but she asked anyway. Anything to have her son near herself for a few more minutes, no matter how small they seemed.  
  
"You know the answer, Keiko." Akira, the man, replied with a grim expression on his stony face. However, if you looked inside of his eyes, then you could see traces of sadness. There was no other way. "He is unstable, two of the Kyuubi's tails had been sealed inside of him and they are clashing with the natural Uchiha blood. The only way that Konohagure, no, our world would be safe is to send him to another world where he could learn to control both his powers. Our world is still fragile from the battle with Kyuubi, reality is tearing. If we don't send him soon, there will be many repercussions."  
  
"But he's our son!" Keiko cried, bitterly weeping. "Why couldn't they have sealed the last two tails inside of the son of the Yondaime who's going to take the other seven tails anyway?"  
  
"The boy couldn't handle it, if you put even one hair of the eighth tail inside of him, he really would've died instantly, and the Yondaime's sacrifice would be in vain." Akira tried to console his wife, he really did. But she wept on. "Please, Keiko. We can't be selfish now, not only would the whole of Konohagure would be destroyed, but because of reality's tears, the whole world would be warped beyond possible imagination."  
  
Keiko gathered herself up and nodded.  
  
Akira sighed with relief.  
  
They stood against each other, and held up their hands. Suddenly a whirring sound broke out through the cave room, adding to the noise already donated by the quakes and the roars of a fox, somewhere far away. The whirring sound came from the two members of the Uchiha clan, from the hands that were performing seals at the moment. And the most amazing thing is, they were performing it in perfect sync. How? With the Sharingan of course.  
  
Suddenly, the couple's hands stopped at the tiger seal, and a bright blinding light erupted from the pedestal. The roaring of the foxes and the quakes came to a stop, and the woman fell down onto her knees, still weeping.  
  
The man gathered her up in his arms and looked up at the blinding light. He could see his young son flying up and, as the light got brighter, disappear completely as if he had never been there.  
  
'Forgive me, Musashi Uchiha brother of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, proud owner of a Sharingan and the bearer of two of Kyuubi's tails. Please forgive me, my son.' 


	2. Chapter 2: Omote Renge! The Lotus of the...

** Return to Konohagure**

** By: The**

** Rating: PG-13**

** Genre: General/Action/Adventure**

** Pairings: None (Maybe)**

** Crossovers: Naruto/Digimon**

**Summary: Davis has a secret that even he, himself doesn't know, when an accident causes the secret to reveal itself, everything changes, and Davis has to deal with the monster both inside of him and someone else, and train to become an expert ninja. This can't be good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Digimon, and I never will.**

"You're late, Davis!" Yolei screamed as Davis rushed into the computer room, panting and out of breath from running. He had just been at soccer practice. So what if he was late by just a few minutes? It was nothing.

"I'm here already! Just stop the screaming!" Davis pleaded as he covered his ears. They weren't the only ones in the room, you know. Kari and T. K. were already there, waiting patiently. Cody was there as well, and Kenichi was already in the Digital World from what he knew.

"I know what you're thinking!" Yolei screamed. "And a few minutes could mean a few MONTHS in the Digital World! Have you forgotten everything?"

Before a big shouting match could erupt from Davis and Yolei, T. K. wisely decided to step in on the argument.

"Let's go already." The Digidestined of Hope requested. "Ken's already in the Digital World, helping to fix up. We need to be there soon if we want to do something useful."

Yolei and Davis had at least agreed on that, and both went over to the computer before sticking their Digivices in it's face and disappearing in a bright flash of light that erupted in a circular shape from the ground below them.

"I don't think they'll ever stop fighting." Cody said as he did the same, and soon traces of his data were seen flowing into the computer screen.

"I agree." T. K. said as he took next turn.

Kari shook her head and sighed, soon she was gone.

They landed in the Digital World in a heap. Davis was at the bottom, with Yolei on top of him, and Cody on top of her, and T. K. on top of him, and Kari and top of him.

It took a while to get the mess settled, but soon they fixed themselves up and let the Digimon out of the packs. V-Mon jumped out and on tackled Davis to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Davis yelled as he got back up.

"You bully! Why didn't you let me out earlier! That bag was damned cramp and I didn't have the smallest bit of air!" V-Mon complained as he held up his horn up high at the face of Davis.

"Geez, I get it, no need to spaz." Davis said as he strapped his pack back on, shifted the weight, and continued on, V-Mon followed behind. "Let's split up, me and V-Mon will go south and into the mountains, from what my digivice tells me there's a cluster of control spires there, Kari and T. K. should go to the seaside, there's another clustger there. Yolei and Cody can go help rebuild. Ciao!" And with that said, Davis was off like a light. 

"That's strange." Yolei noticed after Kari and T. K. had left for the beach. "Davis usually wants Kari to go with him."

Raidramon dashed the rock roads to the mountain, the digital sun was shining brightly today, and that was a good omen. The sky seemed especially blue, and the grass seemed greener than usual.

On the Raidramon's back was a kneeling young man deep in thought, what his thoughts were, we don't know. Would you want to find out?

'Why didn't I take Kari along with me? Raidramon smells like chicken. Ramen is good. Chicken Ramen is best. I like foxes. I like dogs. I like wolves. I like foxes with nine-tails that can destroy a hidden village of ninjas with a swish of its tails and like ramen and knows a lot of cool ninja-y skills like the Kage Bunshin. What was I thinking about again?'

(A/N: Davis is not stupid in this story, I repeat, he is not stupid. Hes just spaces out a lot thinking about stuff that don't really matter. And I repeat once again, he is not stupid.)

"Raidramon, pull up in front. I can see the control spires in the distance." Davis commanded as Raidramon stopped and a bright flash of light enveloped the area. Suddenly, where the dark-armoured digimon once was, there was the little blue midget, fidgeting at something.

"I know. I would've stopped anyway even if you didn't tell me to stop." V-Mon said as he looked at the looming dark shapes off in the distance. "There's something wrong with that batch of control spires, it feels like they're emitting evil energy."

"I know, and look at it carefully. The control spires have markings on them. And the markings seem to be glowing." Davis said. "The evil energy is coming from the markings, not the control spires."

"Hey, now that you mention it. You're right!" V-Mon exclaimed, surprised. "But how are you sensing the evil energy? Humans aren't in tune with the balance of the digital world like us, you shouldn't be able to feel the energy."

"I… I don't know." Davis said finally, and wrinkled his nose. "We'll talk after we destroy them. But V-Mon, be careful, there's no telling what type of things that those markings could cause. They might still be able to control digimon."

"Gotcha," V-Mon said as another flash of bright light enveloped the area again, and in his place was a taller blue dragon digimon with pieces of armour that had flame designs on them.

"So you don't want me to shoot and then ask questions later?" Flamedramon asked as he looked at Davis.

"That's right. Anyway, remember to be extra careful." Davis said as Flamedramon picked him up and threw him onto his back.

"I know." Flamedramon said, chuckling. "Anyway, welcome to Flamedramon Express, one way ticket to hell for control spires!"

"What do you think is up with Davis?" T. K. asked Kari as hey sat down, watching their two digimon destroy the control spires that gathered up on the beach like it was an everyday occurrence, which it was.

"I don't know." Kari said as he looked at her feet. Pegasimon destroyed another control spire, and it crashed onto the ground, creating a split-second earthquake. "You've noticed it too, these days he doesn't act like himself. He doesn't try to flirt with me…"

"…And he doesn't make fun of my name either." T.K. said as he looked upwards to the sky, stretching. "There's something funny going on. But our digital world expeditions have been improving, I don't know if I should count this as a blessing or a curse."

"I'd call it a curse, Davis doesn't make us laugh anymore."

"Hey, Yolei. Can you hand me those logs over there after you've sharpened them up?" Cody asked from the top of a roof where he held a hammer in one hand and nails in the other.

"Alright, alright already!" Yolei yelled as Shurimon tossed the newly made wooden boards up. They landed on top of the roof and Cody got back to working again. There was nothing special here.

Primary village was in the process of being rebuilt. The renovations were coming along just fine, and all the digimon had forgiven Ken, as no lasting damages were really done. Those that were killed could be revived in Primary Village, and everything was just dandy.

Ken had already come to help, arriving just minutes before Yolei and Cody had arrived. Ken had become friends fast with the digidestined after what had happened, and he became the best of friends with Davis, whom he viewed a little like a younger brother.

"I've done that house over there." Ken said, appearing over Yolei's shoulder along with Stingmon. "Need any help?"

"AHHHH!" Yolei screamed, lobbing her tools into the sky. She quickly turned around, and when she saw it was Ken, that was when she calmed down. "Don't scare me like that! Do you want me to get a heart attack before I've twenty?!"

Ken just smiled a little smile and Stingmon shook his head.

Cody's face appeared over the edge of the roof, sporting a big bump.

"Who threw that wench at me?! And that chainsaw too, it almost got me killed!"

"I told you to friggin' be careful! Flamedramon! What part of that did you not understand!?" Davis yelled as he socked another Kunemon with the digital tree branch that he had broken off a digital tree.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that those markings actually turn the control spires into actual digimons when hit with fire!?" Flamedramon yelled as he blasted away a Nanimon away with his Fire Rocket.

"At least we didn't create too many of them." Davis said as he looked around. "And most of these are rookies and champions, nothing you can't handle. We'll finish off the lot and destroy the rest of the control spires by claws and hand." He fended off a Floramon that was gunning for his behind and sacked her on the head, effectively knocking her out.

"No kidding, that Monochromon nearly overpowered me out. It was resistant to fire." Flamedramon said as he stuck his claws into a Starmon and ignited it on fire. "Starfish, it's what's for dinner!"

"No time to be kidding around! I see a big one!" Davis pointed up. Flamedramon followed his finger, and saw a big dark shape in the sky.

"Oh shit… That's, that's…" Flamedramon was shocked, an Ultimate had appeared, there was no way he could defeat this one without any help. A bright white flash filled the area, and in his place was a the small blue midget, a.k.a. V-Mon. "Davis! Use the (Insert name of white communicating device that the DDs have which I forgot the name of.) and call the others, quick! This one is a dangerous! It's one of my digivolution lines, Aero V-dramon!"

The Aero V-dramon in the sky opened up its huge mouth wide, and a blue energy started charging up inside of it. The blue energy swirled around, making a pretty design.

"I've contacted them!" Davis said. "They'll be coming along any second now!"

"We don't have seconds!" V-mon yelled. "Quick! Turn me into Raidramon now!" 

"V-Wing Blade!" The Aero V-dramon screamed as the big V-shaped energy ball burst from its mouth and headed down towards where Davis and Raidramon, along with tons of other control spire digimon, lay. A huge blue explosion erupted, and when the explosion stripped away, the only thing left was a deep crater in the ground, and all the digital grass around the crater was charred black.

The Aero V-dramon screamed a victory cry, and did a backflip in celebrations before flying off.

"That… was close." Davis said, panting with a small smile on his face as he plopped down, back to a tree. Raidramon nodded in agreement, they had escaped the explosion by a hair's length, luckily, and there was no permanent damage on either of them.

"We can't take that guy when he's in the air, the only way to get to him is if we bring him down to the ground. But the Aero V-dramon is a proud champion of the sky, he won't be brought down so easily." Raidramon said, out of breath.

"…Raidramon, go out and tell me about surrounding landscape." Davis ordered, he had something in mind, but he first had to see if it would work, if not, then they'll have to find another way to get that proud azure beast of the skies down to earth, he would see to that.

"Alright, but what are you planning?" Raidramon said, back turned towards Davis as he began to walk out from the woods that they had taken refuge in. He trned his head backwards at Davis, and all he could see was a grin on the face of the digidestined.

"You'll know in due time."

Aero V-dramon flew around the area, confused. It had just caught a swift waft of scent from those two creatures that he was built to destroy. But they've been completely obliterated by his blast, hadn't they? The force of the blast should've wiped away their scent, too.

Now, Aero V-dramon was not the smartest digimon in the world, but he did know that something was very wrong here, but because of his stupidity, the only answer that he could find was simply blowing everything up and then checking if the problem's done and over with. And there was nothing important around here anyway.

So Aero V-dramon started blowing things up, digital trees became digital craters, digital grass became digital craters too, digital lakes were emptied and turned, not into digital craters, but digital holes.

"Hey, you!"

Aero V-dramon turned his head back, trying to see who had just called him, when a big blue and black digimon pounced on his back from the cliff edge that it had jumped off.

"Banzai, sucker!" Raidramon laughed as Aero V-dramon suddenly noticed that he was losing altitude. Flapping his wings desperately trying to get back into the air, Aero V-dramon, with the Raidramon crouching on his back, began falling, falling very quickly too.

They hit the dirt with a boom, the whole area shook like an earthquake had struck. Davis appeared out of a few shrubs with his hands in his pockets, a smug look on his face. The rest of the digidestined followed suit. Cody, Yolei, Kari, T.K., and Ken. They were all there. And their digimon as well.

"Good job, Raidramon." Davis praised as he clapped.

"I don't know why you called us here, Davis." Cody noted, looking at the fallen Aero V-dramon on the ground. "It seems like you've got the situation down no problem on your own."

"Give him some credit, Cody." T.K. said. "He knew Aero V-dramon was dangerous, and he didn't hesitate to call us for help. That's common sense. And you don't see Armoured digimon defeat Ultimate digimon all the time. Davis is getting better."

"Thanks!" Davis laughed. There, praise! From T.K. the veteran digisdetined himself! Even though Davis would never admit it if he was going to be shot down into hell itself, he was glad. No matter what he acted like, Davis knew that T.K. had been a digidestined longer than he had, and took his advice from time to time.

"That's, an Aero V-dramon, isn't it?" Gatomon asked. "I've heard of them before, they're one of the stronger Ultimates, but their brains don't work that well."

"V-Wing Blade!"

Suddenly, Raidramon was flung from the Ultimate digimon's back due to a large explosion of blue energy. Aero V-dramon was flung back as well, but he wasn't as damaged as the Armoured digimon. Flipping upright, Aero V-dramon turned towards the digidestined.

"Raidramon!" Davis yelled in concern. 

"Everybody, get back!" T.K. commanded and his fellow digidestined abided. They swiftly flipped their digivices from their pockets into the air and caught them. Even in mortal danger they just had to act cool. Everybody except the still shocked Davis held out their digivices, but a split second too late.

**"V-WING BLADE!"**

The attack was aimed at Davis, who was still in front of the group, and apart from them. Suddenly, Davis's eyes glazed over, and whisker like marks suddenly appeared on his cheeks. His pupils shrunk and changed colour, into a bloodthirsty red. His canines grew larger, almost as big as a fox's.

"D…Davis?" Kari called, uncertain at the change that was overcoming her fellow digidestined.

Suddenly, everybody's digivice shown, and the same characters appeared on each of their screens.

**Sudden overcharge of energy from the Digidestined of Miracles.**

**Energy Detection Program (EDP): Confirmed.**

**Energy classified as: Chakra.**

**Energy class: Demon Fox.**

**Cause: Two unknown objects sealed in the Digidestined of Miracle's naval. Unknown objects identified as… Error.**

**Energy Ammount: Off the charts. (0…100) (254)**

**WARNING: OBJECT IN QUESTION IS HIGHLY UNSTABLE AS OF THIS MOMENT, BACK AWAY AND WAIT, IF THE SITUATION DOES NOT SEEM TO IMPROVE, RUN AND TRY TO FIND ANOTHER WAY.**

The attack was still on its course when Davis's hands moved, they came together from both sides and formed a few patterns with each other, before Davis, acting suddenly totally on instinct, yelled out.

**"KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!!"**

The blast of pure blue energy erupted around Davis in a blast of light, the other digidestined and digimon were blown far, far away, landing very far from each other, they scrambled to get up, and the best they got was on their knees.

"DAVIS!!" Yolei yelled, scrambling frantically to where Davis had been.

"No! Yolei!" Ken exclaimed, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Don't go! It's too dangerous."

The blast of blue and white light suddenly faded, and in the middle of the crater that it left behind, was a charred black… log.

"Eh?" Aero V-dramon was surprised, he was sure he had blown the damned brat apart with his special attack.

"Looking for me?" A voice came from the back of Aero V-dramon. He whirled around frantically, searching for the source. What he found was the Digidestined of Miracles himself. But this digidestined was different, the look in his eyes had disappeared, his pupils had gone back to normal, his canines had shrunk, but there was a menacing red aura around him.

Davis brought his arms together again and formed another few patterns. And then he breathed in.

**"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!"**

And he breathed out, but instead of carbon dioxide mixed with air, there was only one huge fireball that took off both of Aero V-dramon's wings. They began their fall to earth, Aero V-dramon screaming like crazy and Davis calm, pulling another pattern with his hands.

"SUNA NO TATE!!"

Sand erupted out of the ground, forming a sand crash landing panel that softened the blow of Davis's fall. He flipped upright, and the sand disappeared. Aero V-dramon had pulled himself up from the ground and was suddenly looking very dangerous. His eyes had begun bulging, and veins suddenly started popping in his limbs.

"My wings! I'll make you pay for that!" Aero V-dramon screamed as he charged towards Davis, raising his hand in a punch, completely forgetting about his V-Wing Blade.

"You've discarded you long-range attack in favour of a short range attack that will hopefully defeat me. If you've taken the time to think about it, the reason that you've done no damage as of yet to me is because that you have always missed, now sacrificing your accuracy for power is a mistake that will cause your downfall." Davis said, eerily calm.

"Is… is this really Davis?" Cody muttered to himself as he looked at Davis in a new light, as if for the first time.

"The Lotus of the Leaf will bring upon your destruction…"

Davis had suddenly cranked his speed way up, he disappeared in a flash and appeared right in front of Aero V-dramon, who was unpleasantly surprised by his speed and slowed down his charge to a stop. Big mistake.

"KONOHA REPPUU: LEAF VIOLENT WIND!!"

Davis's kick knocked out Aero V-dramon's legs beneath him, and suddenly Aero V-dramon found himself in midair, looking straight down at Davis's next attack.

"KONOHA SENPUU: LEAF SPINNING WIND!!"

Davis's next kick sent Aero C-dramon straight into the air, face upwards looking towards the digital sun. The kick had been aimed at his chin, and had flipped him around and around into the air.

"Now take this…" A voice came from behind him again, except this time, he knew who it was. It was the damned brat of Miracles. "My first move set up the stage, my second move hired the actors, this move, the Konoha Kage Byou: Leaf Shadow Dance, has invited the audience, and my next move, will finish the play…"

Strips of Davis's shirt ripped apart into perfect lines, binding Aero V-dramon, making sure he can't move. The blue winged Ultimate digimon suddenly found himself spinning, and going down at the same time in a high, high speed.

"OMOTE RENGE: INITIAL LOTUS!!"

They both crashed down into the dirt. A big explosion erupted, not from the energy, only the pure power of the collision. As the smoke cleared, there was only one standing. As the goggled silhouette came into light, the other one down on the ground was starting to fall into shiny black pieces.

"Davis!" Raidramon, now V-mon again, screamed as he jumped into his partner's torn shirt.

"Hey guys!" Davis grinned as he flashed them a thumbs up. "What did you think of the show?"

"You've got a lot of explain." Ken offered.


	3. Chapter 3: Game Time

** Return to Konohagure**

** By: Zanmatou**

** Rating: PG-13**

** Genre: General/Action/Adventure**

** Pairings: None (Maybe)**

** Crossovers: Naruto/Digimon**

**Summary: Davis has a secret that even he, himself doesn't know, when an accident causes the secret to reveal itself, everything changes, and Davis has to deal with the monster both inside of him and someone else, and train to become an expert ninja. This can't be good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Digimon, and I never will.**

**CHAPTER 3: GAME TIME**

"Come on, Davis, it can't be that hard to tell us." Yolei pried. They were in the Motomiya household, and they were all settled on the soft and fluffy furniture, there was enough for everyone, even the digimon.

"Well, the main thing here is that I don't really understand it. A few days ago, I found out that there was some type of energy inside of me, well, I didn't really figure it out. My mind did, it was like, instinct or something." Davis said, sipping his mug of hot cocoa. "So, this energy inside of me is really strong, and I felt like if I didn't use it up or something I was gonna burst. Then I found something in the old family attic. It was some sort of scroll, and there was this bunch of information and whatnot in it that talked about something known as Chakra, it seemed like that the energy I was feeling was actually this Chakra. It told me how to convert my stamina into Chakra, and it seems like I've been doing that unknowingly for quite some time. I checked through the scroll, and it told me that Chakra could be used for fancy ninja spells known as ninjutsu. I asked my parents about the scroll, but they told me they didn't know anything about it and blew it of as nonsense. But I knew it was nonsense, see, cause I had tried out one of those jutsu already and it worked."

"After a bit of researching through the scroll, I found out that it was a basic Jutsu teaching scroll, like the textbooks for math that we have. There's a ton of techniques inside of them, and I was really interested. So I began to sneak out during the night and practicing my jutsu. I know quite a few right now, there's the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Kawarimi, the Henge no Jutsu, the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and some of the basic Taijutsu, The Omote Renge: Initial Lotus, though, was really hard to learn though, it was at the end of the whole scroll and I spent all my time trying to master it, I still haven't got it down completely though.. The world of Jutsu are split into three groups, the basic spells, Ninjutsu, the kung-fu moves, Taijutsu, and the illusions, Genjutsu. There are a few Jutsu known as Kinjutsu that don't belong in these groups though. The Omote Renge: Initial Lotus is one of them. It's a mixture of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, much more in Taijutsu than Ninjutsu."

"It seems like those are for Genin though, the scroll that I have tells me that there are three Ninja classes, the Genin, just graduated from the Ninja Academy, the Chuunin, better than the Genin, and the Jounin, the high class ninjas. Even those are split into categories, I'll just tell you the ones I know, in the Chuunin group, there are the Ninja Academy Instructors, they've given up on advancing their Jutsu and decided to just stay with teaching a new generation of Ninjas, and in the Jounin there are many sub-categories, I know all of them. There is the Just-Became-Jounin group, the Normal Jounin group, the Jounin Instructors group, the ANBU group, the Sennin, and the Kage. The Just-Became-Jounin group is what their names are, no further explanation needed, the Normal Jounin group are normal very good Ninjas, the Jounin Instructors group lead a band of Genin and train them and lead them on missions and stuff. The ANBU are the SWAT of the Ninja world, and they capture Missing-Nin, which are the criminals of the Ninja world, and other stuff. There are only three Sennin, and it seems their greatness is legendary, however, one of them is a pervert, another a Missing-Nin, and the last one a gambler. Kages are the leaders of the Hidden Villages, the villages of the Ninjas."

"I've searched through the scroll, and at the end, there was a funny mark. I searched around in the scroll and it told me that the mark was left behind by a Yusou no Jutsu, used to send people across worlds. Whenever a person was sent across, there would always be a mark on the person, and something else would have to come with them. I guess my real parents, wherever they are, sent the scroll with me so that I could learn about my heritage."

"Wait... Real parents?" Cody asked, he had a cup of tea instead of cocoa.

_*flashback* _

_Davis looked through the scroll again, there was plenty of things to find in there, and they were mostly really interesting. There were a few unfamiliar kanji every now and then, but it wasn't something that he couldn't understand. He flipped to the back, and there, right there at the end, was a glowing blue seal, the seal looked as if it was breathing. Davis gingerly touched the seal, and it stopped moving. The seal disappeared right before the whole scroll was erased, and then suddenly, as if a person was using his or her hand to write it themselves, a letter appeared on the page. The blue seal appeared again, still breathing._

_Musashi,_

_I take it by now that you have read through this scroll, if not, then touch the blue seal at the end and read through it. After you have finished, read through this letter again. The first thing that I am going to tell you is this. You do not belong in the world you are in right now. You are Uchiha Musashi of the Uchiha Clan of Konohagure, the Hidden Leaf. You are a part of a proud and respected Shinobi clan. Understand this, we, your mother and father, did not send you here so that you would be part from us. Sealed within you is a tail of the demon fox, Kyuubi. Inside the history section of the scroll, you would probably learn about him and how he was topped by the fourth Hokage of Konohagure. The only reason that you were sent here was because of the uncontrolled power within you. We apologize for sending you to the world you are now, but if you had stayed in our world with the holder of the other eight tails, then reality as we knew it would've been torn because it was still weak from the fight between the Hokage and the Kyuubi. We hope you are happy in that world, and if you aren't, or you want to visit, you can always master the Yusou no Jutsu and come, our world is the green misty one with a leaf sign on it, remember._

_Love,_

_Uchiha Keiko_

_*/flashback*_

"...Whoah, man, that's deep." T.K. noted after Davis had finished explaining everything. "So that means you've got one ninth the power of a demon fox. That means you'd probably rival the power of a Mega if you train hard enough and learn enough Jutsu."

"Not just that." Davis smiled, and opened the scroll with a flourish. "Everybody can learn Jutsu, not only we of the Shinobi clan, all we have are the bonus Bloodline Limits that are passed down genetic Jutsu and the innate ability of converting stamina to Chakra, and I can teach you guys! What do you say?"

"Well, I'll need to put it after I do my homework." Kari said. "Mother only allows me to come out when I've finished my studies."

"Don't worry about it." Davis said. "We can go and make photocopies of this thing so everybody could study at home! And when we want to practice together, we could just practice in the playground behind my apartment, nobody ever goes there, and the people in our apartment won't notice anyway, they're always out till around seven o'clock. And the playground has everything a ninja needs, many trees, a lake, and a sandbox for the Suna Jutsu."

"Alright then." Ken said calmly, like always, he and Cody were the voices of reason. "We'll meet up at Daisuke's spot on Tuesday, if everybody agrees."

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Yolei spoke up for the rest of the group. "And we'll be needing to tell the older Digidestined about this."

**-Davis's Secret Training Spot- (DSTS)**

"Concentrate Kari!" Davis encouraged. "I know you can do it! Your Chakra control is much better than that asshole T.P.! Look, he can't even summon up an Chakra aura around him!"

They were all gathered there, and Davis was teaching them how to convert stamina into Chakra, it was a hard exercise, but it was worth the pain and effort. Each one of them were already getting better, and Ken and Yolei had already mastered the basic converting. Ken had pulled a simple Bunshin, creating an ethereal clone of himself. Yolei had walked up a tree by focusing her Chakra on her feet. And they were resting in the corner replenishing their stamina. The others were showing improvement as well. Cody had almost pulled a Bunshin, except his clone only had the upper part of his torso, head, and right arm. T.K. had constructed a partial very slow Aisu type Jutsu by accident, and had blown up half a tree. Kari just kept using only partial Medicinal Jutsu for some reason. But they were at least able to use Jutsu, no matter how flawed they were.

"There!" Yolei, who was sitting on a branch, exclaimed as she took a swig of her water bottle. "I'm ready to start practicing again, just give me the signal!"

"Me too." Ken from the bottom of the tree, where he was sitting against it for support.

"Okay then, you two should now start learning some of these basic Jutsu, it shouldn't be too hard." Davis said as he showed them the section that talked about Jutsu. "Now keep practicing and you'll get it right."

"Ahoy! Davis!" T.K. yelled from his spot. "I'm done!"

And indeed he was, for in his place was himself, except with cool ninja clothing.

"Ah yes! That reminds me, we can't move well with our normal clothing on, we need something that could help us move a little easier! Like some of those ninja clothing depicted on the scroll!" Davis said as he smacked his forehead. "You guys just keep practicing! I'm going to search for a Jutsu that allows me to create some clothing for us!"

And so they did, when Davis came back with the clothes, T.K. was able to master Henge and an Aisu Jutsu that he had created himself, he called it Aisu no Yaiba., and it created a blade of ice the size of a knife, except it would freeze all except T.K.. Kari had mastered a simple Medicine Jutsu that healed minor wounds and the Kawarimi. Yolei had mastered concentrating her Chakra on certain parts of her body and the Henge. Ken had mastered a Yami Jutsu that he also created himself, known as the Yami no Bakuha, and the Bunshin. Cody had learnt the Suna no Tate, and had constructed and held together a backpack made out of sand with his Chakra for the Shield of Sand.

Davis had come back with clothing for everyone. Actually, when he had come back, he looked nothing like he did before, it was actually pretty hard to believe that he was actually Davis and not some Shinobi from another world. He had gotten a headband like the headbands depicted in the scroll, except there was no sign in the middle showing what village they came from. After all, they came from no village, so it was the best thing to do. He wore a black t-shirt with a high collar, and fishnets beneath his shirt, his goggles were positioned around his neck, and the headband forced his hair back. He changed his shorts, and now they were black. He had ditched his shoes for sandals. And he had gotten black fingerless gloves along with arm guards. He had even used a Jutsu to make his hair white.

Kari had gotten a sleeveless shirt that was cut low, but not too low, and had a fishnet t-shirt under it, she had short shorts, and she had also gotten sandals, she had put on black armguards as well.

T.K. had gotten the same thing that Kankurou wears, except without the hat and the facial paint.

Yolei got herself the outfit of Ino, and was wearing it around with pride.

Cody had gotten the same thing as Gaara, except without the gourd and a back pack instead.

And Ken had the standard Chuunin and Jounin outfit, with the vest pocketless though.

"Ah! I feel a lot better in these!" Yolei said as she ran up the tree up and down, up and down, speed increasing with each lap. "I can manipulate Chakra much better!"

"And I also made Ninja weapons for everybody." Davis said, holding up several pouches. "These are shuriken and kunai, the shuriken you can use by spinning them, then they go really fast and either chop up stuff or get stuck in them, the kunai is just a ninja-y throwing dagger."

"This is great." Ken said, holding up a kunai and infusing it with the Yami element. Then lobbing it and watching it separate a branch from a tree cleanly. "This is really great, I bet we can face at least Rookies right now, maybe even Champions. But just maybe."

"Most likely." Cody said as he controlled the sand to grab the kunai and lobbed it at a branch right next to the one that was chopped down by Ken. "Most of us already have enough skill to destroy a Champion in about two shots, and my Suna no Tate can defend us, and even if we do get hurt, Kari could heals us if the wound isn't too deep, and even if it is dangerous, Kari could reduce it to a minor scar."

"Why don't we have a match?" Davis asked, out of the blue, "You know, to see how much we've learnt already. I won't use any lethal Jutsu, and you guys can use anything you want against me, okay?"

"Whoah, wait!" Yolei said, waving her arms around. "You're asking us to fight you?! But then we'll smash you!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Davis said. "But you have to remember, I've been learning Shinobi arts longer than you guys have, and I know how to basically counter quite a few of your moves, if not all of them. If your thinking unfair, then it's probably going to be me whose gonna bury you guys."

"Well then!" Yolei huffed. "Let's try it! Just because you know more Ninja skills than us doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it!"

"An ass about what?" Davis said, clueless. He didn't mean to be insulting.

Too late, the attack had already started, Yolei vanished as she put all of her Chakra into her feet with a seal, and soon she was behind Davis, trying to stab a kunai into his spine. Davis did a few quick seals before she hit, however, and soon, there was only a log with a kunai dagger imbedded in it, no Davis.

Davis appeared behind T.K. and landed a palm on his back before he could do anything, T.K instantly fainted. Kari rushed to his side and repeated the seals that she had been practicing so many times before, and put both her hands on T.K's heart, he soon was back on his feet.

Davis appeared behind Cody this time, but before he was able to land a palm, a wall of sand launched out of the sand made backpack on Cody's back and blocked the blow. Davis leapt back and sucked in his breath, before launching the attack that had burnt Aero V-dramon's wings off.

**"KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!"**

A giant fireball burst from his mouth at Cody's backpack, intending to knock it off. But before that happened, a frozen dagger shot in front of the fireball and was melted and evaporated, but not before it took out the fireball. Cody looked at his supporter, only to find a shaky T.K on his feet pointing his hand at where the fireball had been just minutes before.

**"YAMI BAKUHA NO JUTSU!!"**

A blast of dark energy erupted from Ken's arms after performing a few seals. The blast hit Davis and slammed him into the tree. Then, there was suddenly no Davis anymore, it was just a completely destroyed log. Davis had done the Kawarimi again.

**"KONOHA SENPUU: LEAF SPINNING WIND!!"**

A kick took Ken off his feet and into the air, Davis then appeared beneath him and started striking him upwards with an expertly executed bicycle kick. Ken did his best to defend, but his arms were still recovering from the Yami Jutsu that he had done earlier. Then Davis suddenly left off the attack, and left Ken dropping back to earth where he had grabbed a branch off a nearby tree and flipped on.

Just as Ken was about to hit the ground, the Suna no Tate activated again, and Ken was caught in its grasp, dramatically lessening the blow of the fall.

"Davis! What did you do that for!" Yolei screamed. "Ken could've been killed!"

"But... that's not me!" Davis said, pointing at himself who was on the tree. Everybody was suddenly very confused, there were two Davises, one on the ground, and one on the tree who had just kicked Davis up into the air.

"Who are you then!?" Yolei yelled at the Davis that was up on the tree. "And which one of you is the real one?!"

"Busted." The Davis on the branch smirked, and let the Henge no Jutsu wear out. Suddenly, the Ninja on the branch seemed completely different, he was wearing a robe of sorts, tied by an overlarge nylon rope, there was black spandex underneath. He had blue hair, and something was sticking out of his back. "The names Sakon of the Sound Four, at your service."

"Why did you impersonate Davis and attack Ken?" Yolei demanded, flailing her arms around wildly.

"I was gonna hafta kill ya all sometime, so I decided to have a little bit of fun." Sakon said, chuckling and bending down, then he put on a burst of speed and jumped behind Davis. "Hey, don't take this personally, it's just business, I gotta put bread on the table somehow. So no hard feelings in the afterlife, eh?"

And with that, he stabbed through Davis with a kunai, and literally stabbed through him. Then the Davis fizzed and winked out.

"Eh? A Bunshin?" Sakon analyzed, scratching his head.

"You got that right, bozo!" Davis yelled from above. "Take this! **KONOHA GUFUU: LEAF WHIRLWIND!!"**

And then Davis started spinning, it was like the Omote Renge: Initial Lotus, but instead, it was only one living person, and the other player was a huge, heavy, rock.

Davis jumped away at the last second however, and left the spinning rock crashing down upon Sakon. He was instantly split two, like, not two halves, but two. Sakon had been split, and now there were two of them.

"Alright punks, the game begins." One of them drawled.


End file.
